Five Nights with a Ginger
by JustAboveInsanity
Summary: Not good with titles at 4:57 AM, good to know. This is a short fanfiction (to be continued) that I randomly started writing for as I cannot sleep. We follow my oc, Amy Zeref, and her journeys revolving around Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the people/animatronics within it. ((Maddie Kenyon belongs to capnofilluminati on tumblr.)) Rated T for cursing. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1 (Let the Mechanic Do Her Job)

The ear splitting laughter of children echoed in the building as the youths ran about and caused havoc for the adults and the workers in the building, the overall volume making some of the older children bite back groans of frustration. And in the Kid's Cove the chaotic din was even louder, some of the adults standing off to the side or even leaving their kids there in favor of waiting outside. Pressed into the far left corner of the room, one girl in particular was biting back her rage and disgust as she watched the children run about.

_Someone should teach them respect!_ she thought with a grimace, running a hand through her ginger hair as she watched the crazed little monsters tear apart at the robotic contraption before her. An attempt at a toy version of Foxy, as she faintly recalled from her research on the "new" building. In reality the building had been from their older establishment, shut down shortly after an investigation took place. But she would rather not recall the grisly occurrences, instead focusing on her pity for the torn apart contraption before her.

And when she stopped spacing of she came to realize that most of the children had left, and a brief glance at her watch revealed that it was closing time. As a regular, yet unnoticed, patron of the restaurant, she had quickly learned when it was time to scram. She was actually quite shocked that no one had come to kick her out, but she knew all too well how easily she could blend into the background. But rather then leave straight away she stopped, giving a thoughtful hum before shifting her emerald gaze off the exit and over to the white and pink animatronic. Or at least what was left of the poor thing.

With a few quick steps the darkly clothed teen made her way over the to mangled mess of an animatronic, lifting her pale hand to gently pat the plastic covering of its head. "Poor thing," she muttered unhappily, lowering herself to couch beside the toy. With a quick glance she scanned the room, her eyes locking onto the security camera before giving a small shrug. The night guard wouldn't be on duty for a good while. She had just enough time to do what she planned. She turned her head back to the toy and gave it a once over, grimacing when she noticed that one of the endoskeleton's arms had almost been ripped off. "How strong are these damn kids?"

The ginger slowly shook her head before reaching into the pouch of her blackened hoodie, gritting her sharpened fangs before her fingers curled around the item in question and pulled it out. The light caught on it before it was pulled into her shadow, briefly revealing it to be a wrench. She was rather gifted in the matters of metalwork and robotics, as "nerdy" as it sounded to herself and others. And so there she sat, gently moving the animatronic over as much as her scrawny arms could so that the almost removed limb sat in her lap.

The hushed sounds of her wrench turning the screws was not as quiet as she would have liked, but it was quiet enough to keep her from being questioned. Or so she thought. She almost jumped when a cough resonated through the air from behind her, her freckle covered head twisting around to look up at the heavily shadowed adult behind her. A worker, she assumed, seeing as no one should have been able to enter the building at such an hour.

"Nice job kid, but perhaps leave the fixing to the mechanic?" The worker grunted, a pair of blue eyes the only notable physical feature until the figure moved out of the light provided by the doorway. When the figure did move, it revealed an admittedly short brunette wearing a red flannel and a pair of jeans.

"O-oh. Sorry. Are you.. the mechanic?" The teen stammered, shoving the wrench back into her hood as quickly as she could while simultaneously attempting to remove the arm from her lap. Once remove and gently placed back down the ginger scrambled to her feet, almost falling backwards with the quick motion.

"Yep, that's me. Madeline Kenyon, but people call me Maddie." The brunette explained, looking back down at Mangle with a blank expression. "So what's your name, kid? And why the fuck are you still in here?" As the second statement left her mouth Maddie shifted her icy gaze to the ginger, eyes narrowing with a small frown as she crossed her arms and waited for the response.

The darkly clothed teen held back a small "eep" as the glare was turned to her, and it took almost all of her self restraint not to turn tail and run out the building. "The name's Amy. Amy Zeref. I, uh, decided to try and fix the bot. It's upsetting to watch them get torn up every day." Amy hoped her explanation was enough to convince the mechanic, and she once again had to fight back to urge to run. But the mechanic's expression softened slightly and the brunette gave a nod, her hands moving into her pockets.

"That's reasonable, I guess. But you should scram. Don't wanna be here after hours." The warning was as ominous as the woman's previous glare, and the ginger immediately began to nod her consent.

"O-okay. It was nice to meet you, Maddie. See you around!" And with that the ginger turned around and ran for it, her heart pounding in her chest even after she had fled the large establishment and locked herself up in her room. After she had calmly down the teen moved over to her sketchbook, filled to the brim with designs and concept sketches of the new and old animatronics she loved so dearly. Flipping to a new page she began to lightly sketch out an outline of the mangled toy Foxy, stopping to shift her gaze over to the darkly lit streets outside.

"I wonder if I will see that chick again.." She muttered, leaning back in her chair before putting her pencil down. "If she's the mechanic there then maybe she can teach me a thing or two about repairs.."

With a hopeful smile Amy stood up, removing her tools from her hoodie and placing them around the sketchbook. With a small yawn she turned around and fell over backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while before letting her bright green eyes shut. "Maybe I'll stay after hours again tomorrow as well…"


	2. Chapter 2 (Secret's Out Already?)

Bleary eyes fluttered open with a groan as pale hands reached up to block out the sunlight, their narrowed emerald glare fixating blurrily on the darkest corner of the room. As her gaze adjusted, Amy rolled over out of her bed with a loud crash, which caused her to fly upward and curse heavily under her breath. With her luck, she had just woken up her parents, and that was not a favorable experience.

And of course, as predicted, there was the telltale yelling of her mother and father, obviously angered at having been woken up from their alcohol induced sleep. The mechanic merely made a strangled growl in her throat, grabbing her tools and her sketching supplies before hastily shoving them into the navy linings of her jacket pockets.

Swiftly unlatching the window and thrusting it open, the ginger let out a small whimper before throwing herself onto the narrow ledge just outside it. She could already hear the loud pounding on her door. Taking her chance, she slammed the window shut behind her and slide down the roof, tumbling until she was able to hop down into some bushes.

Admittedly, it was a rather poor decision- haphazardly tossing one's self off of a roof and whatnot. She had to bite down on her hand to keep silently, drawing blood with her sharpened incisors and adding to the pain. Again, another poor decision. However the girl quickly pulled herself up, limping for a little while before she could properly walk around.

Within a few minutes the teen was at the pizzeria she had come to love, her emerald eyes scanning the doors before she pushed them open.

It was earlier. Far too early for most of the children to be meandering in. But not too early for herself, as those who might have bothered to remember her would know.

"I wonder if Maddie's here…" Amy muttered, sweeping her gaze around before deciding it was time to test exactly how noticeable she was. With a few quick steps the pale girl made her way into one of the back rooms, labeled Parts & Services as she recalled.

The darkly lit room gave off an ominous feeling, one that almost made the small girl turn and run back into the building. But she pressed on, sliding past wires with squinted eyes so that she could see into the darkness.

Suddenly some vaguely familiar forms came into view, ones that almost made the girl's heart stop. She had done some digging in the history of the restaurant, true, but she never would have imagined that they'd use their beloved animatronics for spare parts. Amy's mouth felt dry as she stumbled forward, standing in the middle of the room as she left her glowing gaze move from one animatronic to the next.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" The ginger muttered, her fists tightening at her sides. "And where's Foxy?" That final question lingered for a moment, a look of worry and terror crossing her face before a familiar cough came from behind her.

"Back again, kid? You sure do have a knack for getting yourself into potentially illegal situations, huh?" The mechanic had been behind a pile of wires, her head poking out from the red and blue mass to glower at the freckled teenager.

"O-oh!" Amy shouted, whipping around and almost losing some of her tools. "Hey, Maddie. Where's Foxy?"

The mechanic seemed to stiffen at the question, her icy blue gaze narrowing as a loud bang came from nearby.

"The hell was that?" The darkly clothed girl shouted, jumping at the noise and drawing her hands up into a fighting stance.

"Nothing that concerns you, damnit. Now hold on." The brunette disappeared once again, and arguing that was vaguely hinted with pirate accents on one side and curses on the other.

Amy stood there for a moment before creeping forward in a slightly crouched position, leaning into the pile before tilting her head around the side of the wire bundle. "No fuckin' way…" She soon whispered out, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping when she realized who the mechanic had been talking with.

And when the yellow eyes noticed her spying in on the two, who had been vehemently arguing, he stopped, his black eyepatch falling back over one of his eyes as her jaw fell open.

"Mermaid, I think ye bett'r turn around…"

Maddie narrowed her eyes in slight confusion, the curses streaming from her mouth falling short before she slowly turned around. And her blue eyes shot up just as quickly as her curses normally did, causing the ginger too shrink back a bit.

"Well, shit. Guess the secret's out, huh Foxy?"

**LUCIFER:**

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I kinda forgot about it for a while. But I got inspired and decided it was time to write something~ **


End file.
